Kinzie Kensington
3rd Street Saints FBI (formerly) |Row 6 title = Weapons |Row 6 info = Battle SMG Semi-Auto Shotgun |Row 7 title = Occupation |Row 7 info = Lieutenant for the 3rd Street Saints Hacker Press Secretary Personal Assistant of the Sinister Three FBI Agent |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Kinzie Kensington is a lieutenant in the 3rd Street Saints and a hacker. Biography ''The Sinister Three After the presumed deaths of Shaundi and Viola DeWynter on Magarac Island, Kinzie discovers that they weren't dead instead abducted by a gang known as the Sinister Three. Before she can get the information to The Protagonist she finds herself captured by the gang. However after a chat with Sentient Jack and Mr. Sinister, they play on some of Kinzie's insecurities and make her believe the 3rd Street Saints are using her, and get her to convert to the Sinister Three, making her feel welcome. Third Street Girls Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet After Shaundi was genetically altered by an unknown individual and made her adopt the title ''Super Slut, Kinzie took up researching how Shaundi tires to adopt to her new lifestyle and what happened to her and how it could have happened. Personality Appearance Trivia * In Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet, Kinzie was responsible for the creation of the Training Simulation. * In the Medium difficulty of the Hacking activity in Stilwater, Kinzie constantly and openly questions Shaundi about her past relationships, especially those regarding Blake, Veteran Child and even goes as far to invade her sex life, as it seems to intrigue Kinzie. ** This shows that Kinzie has earned a lot of trust from Shaundi, although Shaundi eventually stops talking after Kinzie starts to embarrass and slightly annoy her for being too nosy. * Kinzie uses the Semi-Auto Shotgun by default as a Homie. During the Hacking activities, she uses the Battle SMG. * Completing the Hacking Protection activities unlocks Kinzie's White House and Simulation Super Outfit. Quotes ''Third Street Girls "Well what else are you gonna do?" "I don't have any fucking option thanks to you asshole for dragging me into your fucking scheme, I can only hope they spare me if I give them all the help I can before I get a bullet in the head!|Kinzie speaking it Sentient Jack when discussing options. }} Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet "Kinzie, there is no way I could have evolved as far as you make it out to be with the technology we have access to." "Are you kidding me? We were given it by the Zin, and the results I have here don't lie. You're the perfect example of genetically enhanced humans, even The Boss and Johnny would be threated by you." " Am I really that powerful?" "Yeah.|Kinzie speaking to Shaundi about her genetic alterations. }} Gallery Kinzie SR3.jpg|Kinzie in ''Saints Row: The Third. Kinzie captured.jpg|Kinzie as a hostage. Appearances ''Saints Row'' series *''Saints Row: The Third'' *''Saints Row IV'' *''Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell'' (unreleased) Fan Fiction *''Political Warfare'' *''The Sinister Three'' *''Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet'' *''Live Free or Die a Saint 3.0'' *''Third Street Girls'' *''Saints Row Goes Fifth'' External Links For in-game information, see the Kinzie Kensington article on the Saints Row Wiki. Category:Derivative Category:Characters Category:3rd Street Saints Category:White House Staff Category:Player Characters Category:Characters in Saints Row: The Third Category:Characters in Saints Row IV Category:The Sinister Three Category:Homies Category:Law Enforcement Category:Humans Category:Characters in The Sinister Three Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in Third Street Girls Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Characters in Political Warfare Category:Characters in Live Free or Die a Saint series Category:Females Category:Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Characters in Saints Row Goes Fifth Category:Alive - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Retcon Timeline